Prompt Series
by scintillateworld
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about Barson.
1. Chapter 1

This drabble was written for the weekly drabble prompt of the barsondaily (tumblr).

Prompt: betrayal

* * *

She could tell by the mere heartbreak in his eyes that he wouldn't say what she so desperately needed to hear from him.

She didn't know how it all happened, where it all went so wrong that she no longer saw a way out for them. They had been so perfect, coming together in a moment of anguish, which had led to a beautiful relationship. A relationship which had ended just as quickly as it had begun.

She closed her eyes and raised her hand. ''Don't say anything.'' she pleaded as the urge to flee suddenly overwhelmed her. ''I get it.'' she whispered as her heart broke into pieces.

She rushed to the door, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

''Olivia!''

A breath left her body at the raw emotion in his voice. It was a first since they found themselves in this mess, and it felt like a knife to her heart. She didn't turn around or attempt to move until Barba suddenly stepped before her. He lifted his hand and grazed her chin for a small moment, displaying a yearning that would never fade.

''We can't go back because I can't erase what I did.'' she whispered, her voice breaking more with each word she spoke. ''You need to let me go for your own sake.''

There was a flicker in his eyes that told her he wanted to fight despite her betrayal. And it was accompanied by desperation, and an unrelenting pain, mirroring her own.

Deep down, she realized she could never take her actions back. She betrayed him in a way, which nearly caused him his job, and for that she couldn't ever forgive herself.

So with one final glance, she forced herself out of his office, hoping he'd ever understand the choice she made, even though it destroyed the foundation of their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Since my previous drabble was angsty I decided to write a second one, and this is a lot less angsty.

Prompt: betrayal

* * *

Barba's eyes shot up to the door of the bar in surprise as Olivia was walking in. Well, she wasn't walking, she was rather storming inside, carrying a furious expression with her.

He stepped away from the bar, getting onto his feet and approaching her questioningly. ''Liv, are you alright?'' he asked, the concern present in his voice.

She came to an abrupt halt in front of him, forcing herself to keep the emotions inside. They were ready to explode, but she was far from done. ''How could you?'' she shot back at him, giving his shoulder a slap.

''Hey, what was that for?'' he asked.

''How could you do this to us?'' she demanded. ''I never thought that you would betray me like this! Especially you, Barba. I expected so much more from you.''

Barba was completely startled and had no clue what had his girlfriend so pissed at him. But from the disappointed expression in her eyes, he expected he'd done something wrong. ''Liv, you have to calm down.'' he whispered, hoping her raised voice hadn't drawn to much attention.

''Calm down? You cheat on me, and I have to calm down?'' she yelled, watching as Barba's face began to turn bright red.

He moved forward taking a hold of her hands with a shocked and somewhat ashamed expression. But it faded the moment Olivia burst out in laughter right in front of him.

She had finally stopped the act as she nodded at the squad who were still seated at the bar behind Barba. The laughter came rushing to the surface as she gazed back into Barba's questioning eyes.

''The squad bet me that nothing could faze you.'' she explained quickly. ''But it looks like I just did.''

He sighed deeply, which was immediately followed by an angry huff. ''You accuse me of cheating for the sake of a bet!'' he screeched. ''Wow, betrayal really does sting.''

She leaned in and kissed him softly, hoping it would lessen the embarrassment. ''Hey, at least the squad will be paying for our drinks for a month.'' she said happily. ''That's got to be worth it.''


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to this prompt took me way too long, and for that I apologize. This prompt is from Ashley Slice who reviewed one of my other Barson stories.

 **Prompt:** barba and liv have to travel across state lines for a case. They have to stay at a hotel. They go drinking together at the hotel bar then head to the hotel pool. The liquid courage sparks when they get in the hot tub and barba is flirty...

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'' **Crossing Lines''**

The circumstances were those he had grown accustomed to. A case had crossed SVU's desk and after careful consideration he had gently tried to let Olivia down, but her stubbornness had let to another heated argument between them.

Currently, she was pacing his office in silence as he leaned back in his chair, remaining silent as well. He could only hope she was about to give up and go home. Those hopes were quickly shattered when she turned to face him with nothing but determination in her expression.

She took two steps towards his desk with her arms folded across her chest. ''I will follow this case until it's over.'' she stated firmly.

Barba pushed himself up in his chair, shrugging his shoulders. ''All the way to LA?'' he asked in a laugh. ''Liv, you have to be kidding.''

She shook her head and gazed back at him sternly. ''I'm not letting this go, Barba. You may not want to file charges, but the DA in Los-Angeles requested my help so he can.'' she told him almost angrily. ''This is the right thing to do.''

Nothing or no one would ever stop her from pursuing a case she felt passionate about. He had tried and failed too many times in the past, and he had learned to let go.

''Olivia, you will always want to do the right thing, but there will come a time when it simply won't work out.'' he interjected, knowing her stubbornness would persist. It was after all what he'd always admired about her. ''At least LA will be sunny. Perhaps it will warm you up a bit.'' he teased.

She shot him back a warning stare. ''Are you suggesting that I am cold?''

Barba chuckled at the sight of Olivia's expression filling with annoyance as he leaned forward in his chair with his elbows coming to rest on his desk. ''I'm implying that you need to relax. Loosen up as the kids would say it these days.'' he replied confidently. ''You've been working more this past month than I've ever seen you do before.''

''The perps won't wait for me, Barba.'' she countered easily, coming to a halt right before his desk. ''Besides, I have nothing left to lose.''

Her last statement came with an emotion he hadn't expected. Pain. He observed her closely, looking for any signs, but she remained distant, on purpose he suspected. ''You have a son at home, an entire squad working under your command, and an ADA you annoy with your daily dose of righteousness. I think you have everything left to lose.''

Her lips curved into a small smile for a few seconds before she headed for the door. ''Fin will be holding down the fort much to his dismay.'' she commented. ''But I'll talk to you when I get back. Have a good night, Counselor.''

''You too, Lieutenant.'' he mumbled, sighing deeply as she left his office.

He fell back into his chair and felt the incredible pull to open up his laptop and book a ticket to LA, if only to keep Olivia company. But he realized the idea was highly ridiculous. He'd been the one to turn down the case due to lack of evidence. Travelling to another city with her seemed more like insanity than a good cause.

''What is my problem?'' he whispered in the empty office, expressing own frustrations.

A hand went through his hair, and of course, he knew the answer to that question. His only problem had become the one any only NYPD Lieutenant, and the feelings he held for her.

If only he had the courage.

* * *

A drink was what Olivia desperately needed as she strode into the hotel bar. Warm and sunny LA had done nothing to brighten up her mood, and she felt urge to call up Barba and ridicule him for it. It had been her own doing to end up in LA, but she missed her own life even though she'd only been away for two days.

The LAPD was nice enough, as was the DA's office. But as she had sat through meetings and brainstorming sessions for the better part of her visit, she had been confronted with a surprising void. She caught herself missing her arguments with Barba. The sass and wit he possessed had always challenged her in a way to be even sassier than him. It was the banter with him that made her job much more interesting. And it took another city for her to realize that fact.

She snapped from her haze when the barman asked for her order. Her eyes lifted to his, her hands coming to rest on the cool marble of the counter. ''Scotch, please. Neat.'' she said.

Once the drink had been served, she held it between her hands and took the occasional sip. Her mind had resumed her earlier thoughts as she stared down at her phone. Staring back at her was the image of Noah, smiling brightly. The little boy was what she lived for. Giving him a happy life was all she wanted for him. And staring back at the picture Lucy had sent only minutes ago only increased the void within her.

She quickly downed the glass of scotch and put it down on the counter, next to her phone. As she sighed deeply, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. But before she was able to turn around, she recognized the voice.

''Fancy meeting you here, Lieutenant.'' Barba commented as he sat down on the empty stool behind her.

She made a small turn, confusion and surprise written across her face as she stared back at him. ''And you are here because?'' she said questioningly, only to be met with a set of sparking green eyes.

The grin on his face remained as he ordered two glasses of scotch, temporarily ignoring the question. ''Hello to you too, Liv.'' he stressed.

She didn't know whether to be frustrated or grateful for his sudden appearance. His current attitude surely didn't help whatever intentions he had towards her. ''Cut the crap, Barba.'' she cursed, taking the new glass of scotch and bringing it to her lips.

''I came to help you relax.'' he told her as he watched her gulp down the entire glass of scotch in one go. ''But it looks like you've already started without me.''

She faced him again in a ninety degree turn around, her eyes blazing with fire. ''Either sit and drink with me or shut up.'' she demanded. ''I don't need your sassy commentary right now.''

The change of tone in her voice forced him to smile. It wasn't often that she was that direct, but he knew not to go against her wishes. So he raised his glass, and followed her demand.

More glasses of scotch followed as they both continued drinking without restraint. Her surroundings started to become woozy after her fifth glass, her concerns having faded completely. She felt liberated by her uncaring state, having no responsibilities but to sit at the bar and eventually return to her room. ''I feel relaxed now, Barba.''

He looked back at her, smiling widely. ''Good.'' he said happily, watching her closely. ''I have a random question…'' he announced.

''Shoot!'' she exclaimed, and then lowered her voice immediately. ''Don't shoot, but ask.''

''Why do you always call me Barba?'' he asked curiously, never having thought of it before. He'd always used her given name, but she never had, not even when they were alone. ''I call you Liv or Olivia, but you never call me by my first name. Why is that?''

The curiosity could be seen in his eyes as she processed the question carefully. ''I guess I never really thought about it.'' she admitted. ''For professional reasons, maybe.''

He had abandoned his drink, wanting to continue their conversation. The boundaries between them had been significantly lowered by the alcohol and he planned to take advantage of it. ''Do you consider me a friend?''

She was surprised he even considered asking her that question. ''Barba, I consider you my best friend.'' she confessed, her voice soft and gentle as she opened up to him. ''I know we disagree often and argue, but I couldn't do my job without you.''

The blush crept up on his face as he listened to her, feeling overcome with admiration and desire. ''You're my best friend too, Liv.'' he croaked. ''So please call me Rafael instead of Barba when we're alone.''

She nodded at him. ''Since we're best friends and all, I should probably tell you that Tucker dumped me a month ago.'' she said bluntly, not caring about any implications. ''He said that I wasn't as invested in the relationship as he was.'' she went on with her hands in the air to make air quotes.

Barba was debating whether to jump from his chair and do a happy dance, or remain cool and collected. He didn't wish her any pain, but he'd believed Tucker to be a horrible match for Olivia. ''Your habit to stay late at work suddenly makes sense.'' he responded stoically. ''How are you feeling about the split?''

She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what another failed relationship really meant to her anymore. There had been too many to count. ''I don't know.'' she answered. ''I do know that I can't deal with another failed relationship. I want stability for Noah and I. Someone I can count on. Someone who will love me even when life gets hard.''

The emotion in her voice hit him straight in the heart. He could feel it. ''Tucker is the fool, Olivia.'' he reassured, hoping it would bring her some comfort. ''Any man that leaves you is.''

With the heat in her body rising, she realized the conversation was turning into a very different direction. So she stepped from her stool, and faced him. ''Let's get out of here.'' she suggested.

He nodded, retrieving his wallet and slamming a few bills onto the counter next to their empty glasses. He moved next to Olivia and began walking next to her. ''Where to?''

''Apparently the pool in this place is amazing. We should check it out.''

He chuckled at the idea, but followed her nonetheless. ''Are you planning to swim?'' he inquired.

As they continued their way, she looked to her side at his question. Her eyes shined with mischief and freedom, the alcohol erasing her usual distance. ''Swimming. Skinny dipping. There are so many options.'' she stated teasingly. ''What do you prefer, Rafael?''

The proposal in combination with his name falling from her lips, forced him to stop in his tracks. He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of her skinny dipping, and he was unable to tear himself from the thought. ''Hmm, what I prefer?'' he repeated with difficulty.

Olivia smiled, looking over her shoulder after he had stopped. ''Are you coming?''

At the sound of her voice, he was able to move again, following closely behind her through the hallways of the hotel. He remained silent on purpose as he continued to process her suggestion, trying to figure whether it had been a joke or whether she'd been flirting with him.

He slipped through a door behind her, and stopped beside Olivia as they took in the pool together. It was silent, no soul present other than them. And as she remained occupied, he suddenly felt the liquid spark and idea in him.

He stepped forward, noticing they were close to the edge of the pool. He reached forward with his hand, coming closer to Olivia. And in one smooth motion he grabbed the phone that rested in her hand.

She immediately turned around, surprised by his sudden move. ''Barba, what are you doing?''

''I think it's time you take a swim.'' he beamed, putting the phone in his pocket.

Olivia pushed back against his body as he held her in place, and they began nearing the edge of the pool. The feeling of his body pressed against hers wasn't unwelcome. There was no awkwardness, instead she enjoyed it. His playfulness was new to her, but she pressed back hard against him. ''I'm not going down without a fight. I'll take you with me.''

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he directed her back to the pool after managing to push him back slightly. Just as he gained the advantage, he felt her leg intertwine with his and with a sudden motion, she caused him to lose his footing.

Together they fell into the pool in a heap of laughter. As they were emerged in the water, Olivia freed herself from his grasp, and put some distance between them.

''I told you!'' she said with a smug expression as their eyes connected.

Barba pushed back the hair that stuck to his forehead, staring back at her in amusement, and enjoying her total lack of control. ''I like seeing you this way.'' he responded.

She didn't respond to his comment, but instead swam back to the edge of the pool. ''As much as I like to swim, these clothes are weighing me down.''

''Then I suggest we strip.'' he remarked all too happily. ''Unless you're not up for the challenge.'' he added immediately.

''I'm up for anything.'' she said as she pulled herself out of the pool with unexpected ease to come and sit on the edge. From there she watched as he swam closer to her.

Barba quickly repeated her actions, but rose to his feet, his attention on their wet phones for a moment. But from the corner of his eye, he noticed Olivia slipping her blazer from her shoulders. The action caught his attention instantly, and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her.

He watched as she pushed her hair back to one side, and then her hands went to the buttons of her blouse. ''Let me help.'' he offered, his voice low as he looked down at her.

She stopped as his voice rang in her ears, giving her the strength to get onto her feet. She stepped in front of him, her eyes filled with anticipation. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, as her fingers toyed with the material of his suit jacket.

A few seconds later, he felt his jacket being removed from his body. His breathing increased rapidly when he closed the distance. With one hand on her hip, he looked at her intently. ''Tell me when you want to stop.''

The sentiment warmed her heart. It was a testament to the man he was, even in their heightened states. ''I don't want to you to stop.''

The desire was as much his as it was hers, their breathing shallow with their proximity. He lowered his hands to hem of her blouse, grasping it gently. Slowly, he began to lift the thin material until he reached her head.

As the blouse fell to the floor, he swallowed hard at the sight of her body. But his eyes quickly returned to hers, wanting her to know it was about more than fun for him. ''You're beautiful.''

She barely responded as her focus was drawn to his dress shirt. She returned his earlier actions by undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one. She took her time, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips. The sensation set her skin on fire, unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

When his shirt hang open, she felt her body shiver. ''I'm getting a little cold.'' she whispered to him.

His eyes immediately went into the direction of the hot tub. He took her hand, gently pulling her with him towards the hot tub.

Quickly, they both undressed themselves until they were left in their underwear and staring at one another. Olivia was the first to lower herself in the hot tub, and Barba followed behind almost immediately.

He felt like pinching himself. It all felt like a dream to him. There was Olivia, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It made no sense, but the smile and blush on her face made it very real.

He settled next to her, and was no longer able to control his longing for her. He closed the distance, one hand on her cheek as the other rested on her waist. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

The feeling was indescribable to Olivia. The adrenaline pumped through her veins. The kiss was gentle as his arms wrapped around her, and pulled her closer. Being in his arms made her feel safe, yet the kiss brought her to a whole other level. It left her breathless as she responded to him with equal hunger, trying to show her affections for him. It was what she had been waiting for all along.

His kisses moved to her jaw, and into the direction of her cheek, until he came to hover next to her ear. ''I'll love you, even when life gets hard.''

She moaned softly, his kisses feeling warm against her skin. But his words set her heart on fire, making her happier than ever before.

The moment was simple, but so very real. She was his, and he was hers.


End file.
